This invention relates to oxazolidines. More particularly, this invention relates to 3-substituted-N-(3-substituted phenyl)oxazolidine-3-carbothioamides which are useful as insecticides.
Compounds containing the oxazolidine nucleus are known. For example, German Patent Specification No. 1,445,582 discloses 5-chloromethyl-2-thiocarbamoyliminooxazolidines which are useful as plant growth regulators and anticonvulsants. In addition to 5-chloromethyl-2-thiocarbamoyliminooxazolidines, Belgian Patent No. 643,289 and British Patent Specification No. 1,023,386 disclose 5-methyl-2-thiocarbamoyliminooxazolidines and 5-chloromethyl- and 5-methylthioureido-2-oxazolines, all of which compounds are useful as plant growth regulators and anticonvulsants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,950 discloses 5-phenyl-2-thio-carbamoyliminooxazolidin-4-ones which have central nervous system activity. French Pat. No. 2,249,656 discloses 5-methyloxazolidin-2-one-3-carbothioamides having anti-broncho-constricting, anticholinergic, diuretic, analgesic, cardiac analeptic, anticonvulsant, myorelaxant, and anti-inflammatory activity. It may be noted that the generic description of 3-acylaminophenylacetic acid derivatives disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 2,423,536 is sufficiently broad to include N-(3-carboxymethyl)oxazolidine-3-carbothioamides; the disclosed compounds possess pre- and postemergent herbicide activity and plant growth regulant activity. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,231 discloses 2-substituted- and 2,2-disubstituted-oxazolidine-3-carbothioamides having nonaryl substitution on the thiocarbamoyl nitrogen; the compounds possess insecticidal and herbicidal activity, especially contact insecticidal activity and pre-emergent herbicidal activity.